


The Dark's Saviour

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Severus Snape, Sub Tom Riddle, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: After Severus finds a hurt kitten, he discovers some things he never could imagine.He had always been on Harry's side in this war, so if Harry chose the Dark, so would he. Being able to join his and Marvolo's relationship is a bonus he never dared to dreak of but he soon realised they each complete each other.In the meantime they have to fight against Dumbledore and his order who are increasingly committing more illegal and terrible acts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My muse came up with this and I thought, why not post it? :) Hope everyone likes it!!

Severus was walking through the dungeons when he suddenly heard a soft whining noise. He looked around to see where the whimpering was coming from when he spotted a tiny gray kitten. Its little paw looked broken and there was blood in its fur. 

 

“Poor little thing,” He murmured and carefully lifted the kitten up. It let out a frightened noise. “Don't worry, little one, I'm just taking you to my quarters to heal you up nicely.” He scratched behind its ears, making the cat purr a little. 

 

Severus noticed the kitten’s bright green eyes, almost like Potter’s eyes. But it couldn't be, the boy had been missing for almost two years. Ever since the end of the triwizard tournament he had not been seen. Cedric Diggory had returned and told everyone the Dark Lord returned and that he had taken Harry. 

 

While Severus had been called to his Lord and former lover, he had not seen a sign of the Potter boy. He, and many with him, feared the boy was dead. Though, his vow should have alerted him to it, he feared there was something terribly wrong. 

 

He sighed and focused his attention on the kitten. He whispered a healing spell, it wouldn't fully heal the broken paw but it would alleviate the worst of the pain. He reached his quarters, the portrait immediately opened the door for him and he walked inside. He set the kitten down on the counter of his kitchenette and summoned a cloth and wetted it in the sink. He gently started to remove the blood from the kitten, carefully checking if there were any open wounds hidden underneath its fur. 

 

After the kitten was cleaned, and luckily did not have more injuries, Severus crafted a cast for its paw. The little cat seemed nervous about it. 

 

“I know, casts are no fun but it will help you heal faster, little kitty.” Severus said softly and started to pet the cat. It was purring again and leaned into Severus's touch. “How about some milk, mhm?” 

 

He summoned a bowl of milk and placed it on the counter. The cat immediately started to drink from it. 

 

He felt his dark mark begin to burn and cursed. He didn't want to leave the kitten alone and he knew Marvolo used to love kittens. He hoped that would be enough and picked up the kitten. Then he activated his personal portkey and moments later arrived into his former lover's bedroom. 

 

He noticed Marvolo had been crying, something he very rarely did. 

 

“My Lord?” Severus asked carefully. 

 

“You used to call me Marvolo,” The Dark Lord said quietly before looking up, “Oh thank Merlin,” He said and took the kitten from his arms, “you found him.” 

 

“Is this your kitten, my lord?” Severus said, “I found him at Hogwarts, his paw was broken. His fur was bloody but he seemed to have no further injuries.” He said softly. 

 

“Thank you Severus,” Marvolo said, then turned his attentions to the kitten, “Can I tell him? I trust him, my little brat, he can help punish whoever took you from me and hurt you.” The kitten actually nodded.

 

It was only because of his occlumency shields that Severus did not show how overwhelmed and confused he was. 

 

“Very well,” Marvolo said as he placed the kitten on his pillow. “This kitten is Harry Potter, I wanted to tell you sooner because I know you were worried about him but we needed to be sure you were not with the order.” Marvolo kissed the top of the kitten's head. “Perhaps you should show Severus, love?” 

 

The kitten nodded again and then began to chance shape. It was in fact Harry Potter. It was a lot to take in that the missing saviour had in fact joined the Dark Lord. 

 

“I'm… when?” Severus asked. 

 

“Since my first year, at first I just wanted to know more about his views so I could make up my mind. I knew he would regain a body one way or another so I gave him the philosopher's’ stone. The one Dumbledore destroyed was a transfigured button.” Harry spoke calmly, “The more I got to know Marvolo and especially his old goals, the more I realised I agreed with him. Dumbledore was getting more and more suspicious and eager to get his pawn back into his grasp so we staged my kidnapping.” 

 

“Then how did you end up at Hogwarts and who the hell hurt you?!” Severus said. “And what are you to each other?” 

 

“Marvolo and I are partners in every sense of the word,” Harry said and took the Dark Lord's hand in his. 

 

Though it was briefly, for a moment Severus's hurt and jealousy were visible. 

 

Harry hissed something at Marvolo. “That thing we discussed?” He asked in English. Harry nodded. “Yes, but this doesn't mean I won't find out who hurt you brat.” 

 

Harry simply rolled his eyes, “He will take it better if you ask and I know you will pester me about the other thing until I tell you.” He shook his head.

 

“Please sit down Severus,” Marvolo said gently and guided Severus to the bed. Severus hesitantly agreed and looked at the two men in confusion. “Harry and I are partners but we both agreed we want another person to complete our bond. We want to ask you if we can court you.” 

 

“Why?” Severus said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, “Please don't toy with my heart, I can't take it… I'm- I- what would you want me for?” He couldn't meet their eyes and tried to hide how his own were tearing up by looking down, “You didn't want me anymore, you made that very clear, Marvolo. And why would Harry want me? I am his professor and I treated him terribly. I don't get it.” He sounded so broken it broke the other men's hearts. 

 

“Severus,” Harry said as he gently lifted his head, “we do want you and we want to prove it, prove that we are worthy of you.” He sat down next to Severus and took his hand, placing a soft kiss on top of it, “You deserve love and you deserve to be taken care of and Marvolo and I hope you will let us.” He smiled, “We both know you are so much more than a snarky professor. You are absolutely brilliant and sexy and witty and the bravest man I have ever met.” 

 

“I-I suppose that a courtship would be an appropriate step.” Severus agreed, blushing a little, “I wish to prove I care for both of you too. I know I haven't shown it, especially not to Harry.” 

 

“One thing I do want to be upfront about, Severus is that while with you I was mostly dominant, I am more of a switch. Harry is my dominant and he is perfect at it.” Marvolo's cheeks turned a little red too, “Ideally we could both submit to him, he is a very fair Dom and lets me be myself while also guiding me.” 

 

“Would that be alright with you, Sev?” Harry asked shyly. 

 

He definitely wasn't like the average Dom but Severus found that he liked that. It had been a long time since he submitted to anyone (Marvolo had been the last and that had been during the last war) but with Harry he found himself eager to. 

 

So he did what felt natural and got on his knees in front of Harry, “Yes, master.” 

 

Marvolo followed Severus’s example and got on his knees too. Harry ran his hands through their hair.  

 

“Such good boys,” He said approvingly, “you make me so proud.” He leaned down to kiss their foreheads, “We should retire to bed for the night, I will have Dobby prepare a room for you if you wish Severus.” He smiled at him, “I'd love to have you in bed with me but I want to honour our courtship which we can hopefully discuss later.” 

 

“Thank you, master Harry.” Severus said honestly, “Spending the night would be preferable. Please be careful with your wrist, I think it could still be broken, especially if you switch to your kitten form.” 

 

“Thank you for reminding me, Severus,” Harry smiled and summoned Dobby.

 

“Yes Dobby be preparing a room for master potion master, sir, yes right away.” The odd house-elf was bouncing with excitement before disappearing again. 

 

10 minutes later the house-elf reappeared and took Severus with him, before they even had the chance to say goodnight. Marvolo pouted a little. 

 

“Come here, pet,” Harry said and pressed their lips together, “I am certain we will see him for breakfast.” 

 

“We will,” Marvolo seemed pleased by this, then he frowned, “we will also hear who hurt you right? Master? I was so worried.” 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around his sub and Marvolo buried his face in Harry's neck, “I am sorry you were worried love, I am safe now. I am here, I would never willingly leave you,” He whispered, “I promise I will tell you who hurt me tomorrow but we first should get some sleep.” He leaned back and kissed Marvolo again. 

 

The next morning Harry asked Dobby to have Severus meet them in his private kitchen. Unlike the main kitchens of the castle, this one wasn't filled by house-elves doing the work but was only used if Harry felt like cooking. Or, in this case, when he wanted to have a private conversation with his lovers. 

 

He had just finished serving pancakes when Severus walked up. His hair was washed and he wore clean robes and looked absolutely handsome. 

 

“Please take a seat next to us, Severus,” Harry smiled. “Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Better than I have in a long time.” Severus admitted.

 

“I'm glad,” Harry said and Marvolo agreed. 

 

They ate in silence for a little while before Harry spoke again, “As promised, I will share who hurt me. Please don't storm out to kill someone immediately,” He looked at Marvolo as he said it. 

 

Marvolo's face turned red and he pouted, “I only want to protect you.” He mumbled. 

 

“I know, pet, but as your dominant it is my job to make sure you don't get hurt,” Harry said fondly, “As for who hurt me, one of the lower death eaters took me and dumped me in Hogwarts. I wandered to the dungeons to get to one of the hidden exits when Ron and Ginny Weasley found me. They decided it was okay to hurt me as they assumed I was the pet of one of the Slytherins. Granger arrived and told them off which allowed me to get away. Which is when Severus found me.” He sighed, “I made sure Bellatrix took care of the Death Eater so he will not be a problem, as for the redheads we will get even later.” 

 

“I want them to suffer,” Marvolo said angrily, “They have done too much to hurt you.” 

 

“They have been absolute nightmares at Hogwarts,” Severus sighed, “ever since your disappearance they have been using it as an excuse to hurt and bully people, no matter what house they are in.” He frowned. 

 

Harry thought for a second, “We can use it to discredit them,” He said, “I will ask Draco to have students from all houses to submit stories of their bullying to Rita. If it's not just Slytherins they can't claim it's bias. Have Rita publish it under a different pen name, Lucius can let her know.” He was talking very fast, “Have some of our followers express their concerns in another article, the prophet and the quibbler can both post articles on the subject.” 

 

“I will write Lucius a note, do you wish for me to write a note for our followers too?” Marvolo asked. 

 

“Please, darling,” Harry smiled and kissed Marvolo's cheek, “I'll write to Luna. Severus would any teachers be willing to make a brief comment about the bullying?” 

 

“If not asked by Rita, I am certain they would.” Severus replied. 

 

“Good, I will ask Bella to approach them in a few days time.” Harry smiled and kissed Severus's cheek too. 

 

“If Bella and Rodolphus hadn't blood adopted him, I would be jealous.” Marvolo admitted. “But I know she likes mothering you too much to do anything else.” He grinned. 

 

“I don't want anyone but you and Severus, darling.” Harry replied and kissed Marvolo. Seeing Severus looked a little jealous he asked, “Can I kiss you too?” When Severus nodded yes he pressed their lips together. 

 

Soon they all had to go to their own jobs but not before arranging to have Severus visit them in the weekend and providing him with a cover that would keep Dumbledore busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but if I didn't cut it off here it would become super long. Chapter 3 should hopefully be done soon too :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Severus was glad he got to visit Marvolo and Harry again. His week had been extremely long and stressful. Dumbledore kept trying to ask him for information and wasn't above blaming Severus for Lily's death and Harry's disappearance. Even though he knew Harry was alright, the accusations still hurt. 

 

He flooed into Harry's study and was greeted by his lovers. Marvolo was kneeling in front of Harry and Harry was calmly running a hand through Marvolo's hair. 

 

“Severus,” Harry said happily, “I am glad you could join us.” He smiled and then looked at Severus with concern, “Was your week alright?” 

 

Severus stepped closer to the pair and grimaced, “It's been… trying.” He sighed, “Dumbledore kept implying I am responsible for Lily's death and your disappearance.” He said softly. 

 

“Come here my sweetheart,” Harry motioned.

 

Severus stood in front of Harry. The younger man pulled him down and firmly pressed their lips together. 

 

“That old man is a manipulative fool,” Harry said, “and he is wrong. My parents made their own decision when they joined the order and followed Dumbledore.” He said sternly and kissed Severus again. 

 

“You are right, master” Severus replied, “He just frustrates me. He only sees people as pawns in his own chess game.” 

 

“He does,” Harry sighed, “It's why he must be stopped. He doesn't care about who he hurts.” He shook his head and took Severus’s hand to place a gentle kiss on it, “Do you want to kneel, my darling?” 

 

“Please master,” Severus said and got down on his knees next to Marvolo. 

 

Marvolo held Severus's hand while Harry began to pet his potion master's hair. 

 

After a while, the trio felt a lot calmer and happier so they decided to go to Harry and Marvolo’s bedroom. They asked a house elf to bring them food. Harry had instructed the elf to bring his subs’ favourites and they both smiled when they noticed which pleased Harry a lot. He loved taking care of his precious darlings. 

 

“Have you thought more about the courtship?” Harry asked as they ate, “And your limits and such?” 

 

“My biggest limits are no permanent harm and no bodily waste,” Severus said, blushing slightly. 

 

“Marvolo and I are definitely not into that either. We both have bad experiences.” Harry reassured the dark haired man. 

 

“If you have any other limits, just tell us Sev.” Marvolo said and reached out to squeeze Severus's hand. 

 

“I will think on it some more, if that’s agreeable.” Severus smiled.

 

“Of course it is,” Harry reassured him. 

 

“As for our courtship I would like to propose dates and spending dedicated time together with the three of us.” Severus spoke, “Not as sub and dom and not as allies in this war or any of the roles we play, but as Harry, Marvolo and Severus.” 

 

“That would be excellent,” Harry praised, “There are things we all need to share about ourselves and our pasts.” He said. 

 

“I think that's a great idea,” Marvolo agreed. 

 

The three chatted about the things they liked for a while as they continued to eat. Then Lucius came rushing into their chambers. 

 

“The Aurors and Order are coming to raid the Manor, my Lords.” He said hurriedly. “Safety measures are in place but it would be best if you leave for Slytherin Castle.” 

 

“Thank you, Lucius, for your prompt response.” Marvolo said with a nod. “Hide Harry's and Severus's magical signature after we leave.” He ordered before he apparated away with Harry and Severus. 

 

Marvolo steadied Harry as they arrived at the Castle. He knew his young lover hated apparating and that he would be even more cross with Dumbledore and his Order. Harry and Marvolo both hated having their space invaded, which was likely something that came from not having much as children. 

 

“Go blow off some steam,” Marvolo told his lover, “I'll show Severus around and we will meet you in the training room after.” 

 

Harry nodded before walking away. His mind seemed elsewhere and he looked like he could use some distraction. 

 

“He gets very angry whenever the order do something. He hasn't forgiven Dumbledore and any of them for not being there when he needed them.” Marvolo explained. “Especially with the raids becoming more frequent, he hates that they continue to meddle with our lives. I don't know what to do about it at this point. We are working on some plans but… he's really hurting.” He sighed. 

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Marvolo, “The best we can do for him is to love him and ground him and be there.” He said. “We will defeat that old men and his pawns. Harry will be alright, we will all be.” He assured the older man. 

 

Marvolo nodded and kissed Severus deeply before the two continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kind of short but hopefully fun! Sorry if the formatting isn't perfect, I wrote and posted this on my phone which is less than ideal hehe

Marvolo and Severus were almost finished with their tour around the castle when Severus stopped. 

 

“Is something wrong, Sev?” Marvolo asked softly as he stopped as well. 

 

“How did you and Harry go from allies to… more?” Severus asked shyly. His pale skin turning bright red. 

 

“First we discovered he is one of my horcruxes. It’s one of the reasons he hates Dumbledore so much. The old coot fully intended for him to die by my wand.” Marvolo tensed just by thinking of hurting Harry, “We were allies and from then on, I wanted to keep him even safer than I already had. We grew into friends and I had him moved to my private wing of the castle.” He explained, his face slowly turning red, “Harry walked in on me… pleasuring myself and I was so deep into subspace that I begged him to join. He took to it so perfectly and comforted me afterwards. He held me until I was out of subspace and we discussed doing it again. Harry, he agreed to becoming my master but only if he could court me. It’s been over a year now and I have no regrets.” Marvolo said with a smile. 

 

They two hadn’t noticed Harry walking up to them and the younger man smiled as he listened to them. 

 

“I misjudged him so terribly while he was my student, I wish I could go back in time and change it.” Severus looked down. 

 

Marvolo lifted his chin gently, “You were forced into that role, my darling. Harry forgave you a long time ago. He knows you were always on his side now.” He kissed Severus. 

 

“Marvolo is right, my sweetheart,” Harry spoke and stepped closer, “I forgave you even before I was certain you were on my side.” He stroked Severus’s cheek and intertwined his free hand with Marvolo's. “I will make sure you learn how loved you are, both of you.” Harry said with determination. 

 

“Thank you, master.” Marvolo said happily and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, master.” Severus smiled and Harry pressed their lips together. “I never thought I would willingly submit again but you are worth it.” 

 

“Oh, Severus, my angel, your submission is a gift and I will treat it as such.” Harry smiled, “So, you heard Marvolo's little story of how we got together?” He grinned. “He forgot to add how delectable he looks with a dildo shoved up that pretty little arse.” 

 

Marvolo's face had turned an even brighter red than before, “I was mostly focused on you and feeling pleasure.” He mumbled. 

 

“We should show you sometime,” Harry said to Severus, “or perhaps one day I can have you both look so heavenly in front of me.” His smile widened as Severus bit his lip. “You would love to, wouldn't you gorgeous?” 

 

Severus just nodded in reply and Harry felt himself harden in his pants, “You will get all you desire as long as it is the best you can get.” Harry promised and pressed their lips together before pulling away. “I need to take a step back now, you deserve to have our courtship respected.” Harry's said quickly. 

 

Severus pouted but in the end he was happy that Harry respected him this much. Not many people in his life had. Marvolo being the last one before his mind had deteriorated. It seemed like he had that man back and more. He couldn't be happier about how things were turning out. 

 

Marvolo had his head resting in Harry's lap while his master was reading. It was nice to be able to just rest and not have to think as much. He just focused on the way Harry played with his hair, it was so blissful. 

 

Severus had retired to his room an hour ago, needing the rest after the stressful days he had had at Hogwarts. Harry hated how shattered his love had looked once he had come home to them. 

 

“Do you have other spies in Hogwarts?” Harry asked Marvolo, “Besides our prince?” 

 

Marvolo shifted in Harry’s lap, “You want to bring our prince home?” He asked, biting his lip. 

 

Harry nodded, “I cannot let him suffer any longer.” He sighed, “Can we, baby?” 

 

“Of course,” Marvolo smiled, “we take him home.” 

 

Harry pressed a kiss against Marvolo's forehead, “You are tired aren't you, my snake?” He said fondly, “Come rest your pretty head, let your master handle this?” 

 

“Please master.” Marvolo sighed contentedly, “Another kiss, please?” 

 

“Of course,” Harry smiled and kissed his lovely submissive’s lips. He went back to playing with Marvolo's hair and enjoyed the calm and content look on his face. He would make sure Severus felt the same once they properly brought him home.


End file.
